Ce qu'à sut lily
by Merham
Summary: Pourquoi peter serait le méchant? Et si Lily avait tout prévu jusqu'à sa mort? Réhabilitation de peter Pettigrew!


**Diclamer: pas mes personnages, vous le savez bien **

**Note: ****Une idée suite à la vision de "La dernière tentation du Christ" ( pas "La passion du Christ"!) L'idée, d'un coup monté et d'une trahison prévu me plaisait bien. Et puis je veux un peu réabiliter Peter Pettigrew, que j'apprecie beaucoup parce que je suis sûre que son retournement a une raison un tant soi peu valable et j'attends le septième tome pour le prouver!****  
**

**Ce qu'à sut Lily**

Tout ce passe quand rien n'est encore arrivé. James et Lily Potter, aurors au service de la reine, vivaient encore heureux. Ils vivaient entourés de leurs amis les plus chers : Sirius Black, le frère de James, le parrain de leur futur enfant et le charmeur de ses dames depuis que son presque frère se retrouvait caser. Rémus Lupin, un peu absent, mais conseiller de James et lecteur attitré de Lily et enfin Peter Pettigrew, larbin en chef de Potter et ami intime de Evans.

Tous luttaient côte à côte dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, groupuscule luttant contre les forces montantes du terrible Voldemort. Et tous n'obéissaient qu'à un seul homme, Albus Dumbledore, président et gardien du secret de l'Ordre.

Mais malgré cette guerre silencieuse, malgré les morts et les proches disparus, ils restaient ensemble, et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à leurs yeux. Ensemble, rien ne leur ferait perdre espoir car à la victoire et au retour de la paix, il y croyaient comme ils n'avaient jamais crût en rien.

Non, pour l'instant tout allait bien.

Lily portait bien le ventre rond et c'est avec regret que James l'emmena en urgence à St Mangouste. Le bébé arrivait trop tôt et ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait s'en plaindre, elle allait enfin pouvoir retourner sur le front, sans que ses amis piquent une crise d'hystérie. C'était un 31 juillet, et c'est à minuit, que le bébé vint au monde. Lily se tourna vers James et lui fit promettre de ne plus lui en faire un, ou alors que se soit lui qui le porte.

Des mois passèrent et même s'ils devaient craindre pour leur vie, ils vivaient dans la joie de voir grandir leur petit Harry, les cheveux noirs comme ceux de son père et les yeux verts comme sa mère.

Cette dernière et Peter, ne furent jamais aussi proche. Il souffrait. Il souffrait de la complicité de Sirius et James, et de même de James et Rémus, lui toujours absent à cause de son « petit problème de fourrure ». Lui, le rat, n'avait le droit qu'aux regards méprisant du chien, orgueilleux du cerf et ennuyé du loup-garou.

Souvent Lily en averti son mari, qu'il ne méritait pas ce traitement d'indifférence mais jamais il ne voyait de quoi elle voulait parler.

Puis un jour, un jour comme un autre, un jour où elle s'était levée sans une ombre en tête, elle surprit Dumbledore. Elle entendit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût entendre.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois »_

Elle n'ouvrit pas la porte comme elle le voulait deux secondes auparavant. Elle suspendit son geste et continua d'écouter. Une prophétie ? Pour tuer Voldemort ? Mais pourquoi leur chef ne leur en avait pas parler ?

C'est alors que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

«… _par trois fois défié_… » Toutes les fois… ça faisait bien trois !

« …_Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_… » 31 Juillet, sept…

C'était bien d'eux dont il s'agissait ! D'elle, de son amour et de son tout petit ! Sa gorge se serra et elle ne parvint plus à respirer. Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas s'évanouir. Alors, ainsi, ils étaient condamnés… non ce n'était pas possible mais, la prophétie le disait : « … _le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera_… ». Comment pourrait-il si elle ou James vivait toujours ? Et cette marque, était-ce l'horreur que portait chaque mangemort au bras ? Ce tatouage obscur et remplit de haine ?

Lily s'enfuit à toute jambe. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit de 31 juillet. Elle avait condamné le destin de ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus et ça la rendait malade.

Rentrée cette nuit, elle pleura longtemps, sans que James ne s'en inquiète. Son excuse, les règles. Et il connaissait trop bien sa femme en période menstruelle pour chercher en apprendre plus.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore vint les trouver. Il leur expliqua que leur vie se voyaient menacer suite à une taupe de Voldemort, et qui apparemment leur en voulait à mort. Lily se retint d'éclater en sanglots. Tout était vrai et rien n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Il fut convenu qu'ils se cacheraient « pour le petit, je veux bien jouer au couard » dit James et la rouquine savait que de tout manière, ils ne le verraient pas grandir. Sirius Black serait leur gardien du secret. Le grand mage hocha la tête et les laissa encaissé le choc, d'être les cibles du plus cruels des sorciers du siècle.

Lily prit congé et s'enferma dans la chambre de Harry. Le petit dormait et attendrie elle lui caressa les mèches charbon qui coulaient sur son front lisse et blanc. Il s'imagina son fils sur un balai, gagnant la coupe de quidditch à la fin de sa première année. Evidement c'était impossible mais c'était beau d'y croire. Il volait bien haut dans le ciel, fier, dans le creux de la main, le vif d'or, encore frétillant. Il sourit à Mc Gonagall, car il est à Gryffondor etSlughorn bombe le torse : c'est bien le fils de l'élève Evans ! Et il y a ses camarades qui se jettent sur lui pour le remercier et parmis eux il y a … Neville …

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaire. Neville n'est-t-il pas lui aussi de la fin de juillet, quand meurt le septième mois ?

Et Voldemort les choisissait eux ? Alors, ils pourraient survivre et le voir grandir Harry ! Elle pourra l'applaudir quand il remportera la coupe des quatre maisons ! Son cœur se remet à battre et ses joues prennent des couleurs. Oui, il suffirait simplement que ce soit les Londubat qui soient visés, pour que enfin, les Potter soient sains et sauf !

Alors, une amertume bien plus sombre envahit son âme. Elle laisserait donc ses amis mourir ? Laisserait-elle les Londubat subir les tortures des Voldemort ? Et Neville recevoir la marque des ténèbres ?

Lily ne pouvait pas savoir que Neville ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents. Alors elle monta un plan. Un plan sans faille qui conduirait Vous-savez-qui à elle. Pour qu'il marque son enfant et qu'il puisse sauver le reste du monde sorcier. S'il fallait son bonheur et sa vie pour faire régner la paix, elle les donnerait, sans aucune rémission.

Le soir même, elle avertit Peter de son plan. Lui-seul pouvait l'aider. Sirius était bien trop fier et loyal pour accepter et Remus trop raisonnable. Non, le seul, c'était bien Peter, son meilleur ami, le seul s'inquiétant pour elle quand elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Le seul prêt à se sacrifier pour le monde magique de façon si ingrate.

Il refusa. Le contraire aurait fait douter Lily mais le convaincre fut ardu. Elle dût décupler ses talents de diplomate et des arguments fantasques pour pousser le rat à accepter la fatalité. Il fut convenu que durant son sommeil, Lily « soufflerait » l'idée de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret à Sirius.

Comment la pauvre femme aurait-elle pu deviner que Peter deviendrait fou suite à sa trahison envers ceux qu'il reconnaissait comme sa famille ? non, rien ne le laissait le présager mais pourtant ça arriva, et Sirius passa plus de dix ans à Azkaban, sans connaître la réelle vérité quand à son homologue rongeur. Rémus lui non plus ne sût pas la motivation de Peter à les trahir mais contrairement à Black, il ne cessa de chercher à comprendre, sans trouver la solution.

Aujourd'hui, Lily dort profondément d'un sommeil éternel, auprès de son mari, lui ne sût le plan de sa femme qu'à l'arrivée du Lord Noir. D'ailleurs celle-ci, d'abord résignée à mourir, perdit tout son courage orgueilleux et se jeta entre l'éclair mortel et son fils.

Harry Potter ne sait pas le sacrifice du plus loyal ami de sa mère. Il ignore qu'à l'instant où il jure de se venger du meurtre, un homme, accroupie au milieu d'une clairière inondée de lumière lunaire, s'entaille le bras de son poignard d'argent, pleurant la mort de sa mère…


End file.
